


The Curious Incident in Which Ron became overly fond of a Richard

by AppleAndLettuce



Series: The Curious Incident in Which... [2]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic Richard Hendricks, Awkwardness, Damn my work titles are longer than the name of fall out boy songs, M/M, Rare Pairings, Ron is more than a very good friend, Tension, meeting the siblings, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-23 06:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15599934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleAndLettuce/pseuds/AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Ron and Richard have a strange friendship. They had a friendship that had slightly less boundaries, which is okay for them.-As they walked, Ron kept on looking down at their hands and smiling even more.Never before had Ron been so happy to hold a cold, clammy hand that belonged to such an anxious man.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys Apple here! I have no beta, so every grammar and spelling error is my fault! I hope you guys like it!

The door knocked three times, and then the door knob moved, letting him in. It was a hot Saturday afternoon, the sound of hot rain hitting the roof and neighbours walking around their home.  
He quickly stepped into the apartment, taking off his shoes and looking for any sign of life.

“Richie!” Ron called out as he walked further into the apartment. “Richie?” 

He heard faint music coming from the hallway a few feet away, and sighed, smiling fondly.  
“Yo Richard,” Ron began as he walked into the room. Richard was at his desk, on his laptop, and coding his life away. Richard snapped his head up to the door, looking back at Ron. 

“Ron!” Richard greeted, a smile appearing on his face. “H-hey. I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“I wasn’t going to.” Ron replied, “But then I found out that Cassandra couldn’t meet me at all today. Like, I am so done with her, she just had to make me reschedule shit to meet with her today, and then this morning her assistant called me telling me to reschedule again.” Ron shook his head, and sat down on Richard’s bed.

Richard nodded and glanced back to the computer. “Are you busy right now or….?” Ron asks as he pulled out and looked at his phone.

“Oh no… it’s fine. I-I was going to take a break anyways.” Richard replied, saving and turning off his computer. 

“Netflix?” Ron asked as he scooted towards the middle of the bed and for the controller to the television. 

“Melrose.” Richard replied as he slowly stood up and walked towards the bed. 

“Okay.” Ron replied as he watched Richard get on the bed. Richard adjusted himself, and rested his head on the bed’s headboard, next to Ron.

They sat together in complete silence as Showtime loaded, until Richard breathed out and stated, “Well this is new. You’re normally… talking. You aren’t.” Richard stated, the question implied. 

“I know.” Ron breathed out, “I am just very stressed the fuck out right now.”

“I get you.” Richard replied, nodding and scooting closer to Ron. About five minutes into the 5th episode, Richard looked back at Ron and said, “This reminds me of Jared for some reason.”

Ron scrunched up his face, and licked his lips. “Really?”’

“Yeah.” Richard nodded, “I know, strange right?”

“I thought I was the only one who had rights to lay with you and watch TV.” Ron chuckled and reached for Richard’s wrist. 

“I didn’t know I gave this right out.” Richard replied with a smile. 

“Hmmmm kay then.” Ron replied, moving his hand lower to be holding Richard’s hand. 

“No.” Richard stated as he felt a slight pressure on his hand. 

“Alright.” Ron replied as he moved back up in defeat. “Don’t you do that with Jared?”

“No. I think you are the only one who even tries.” Richard replied, “I mean sometimes I’m okay with it, but not right now.” 

Ron nodded, “I know.” He then muttered, “At least I have that.” 

“What?”

“....What?”

“I didn’t hear the rest.”

“Nothing.”

“Alright.” Richard looked back for a second, then back to the television.

-

“Hey guys.” Richard greeted as he walked through the door. 

“People,” Ron greeted as he walked in soon after. “Don’t bother us, we’re busy.” He went directly to the hall, towards Richard’s room. 

“....uh?” Bighead looked at Richard, who side glanced Ron leaving as he walked towards the living room and into the kitchen. 

“He got accepted into another program too.” Richard answered. He sighed as he reach the cabinets, “He just got an email.” He reached for a glass and went towards the fridge to get water. 

“For law school?” Bighead asked.

“Uh.. yeah. It’s in Pennsylvania-well, it’s UPenn. It’s uh-it’s a good school so I am not sure what he is going to do.” Richard replied before taking a sip of his water. 

“RICHIE!” Ron called out from Richard’s room. 

“I gotta go.” Richard stated, looking back to the living room and then back to the sink. “So that’s that.” He walked quickly into the hall. 

“W-what’s up?” Richard asked as he opened the door. Ron was on his laptop on top of his bed. 

“....I got in.” Ron replied, looking up at Richard. 

“....Isn’t that a good thing?” Richard looked confused at Ron, and walked towards the bed. 

“Yes. In the end, it should be a good thing.” Ron nodded. “But.. I am not sure. I think that….. I think I’ll wait till Stanford hits me up.”

“Wait so didn’t Stanford already accept you?” Richard asked, slightly more confused. “You’ve been having meetings with like...admissions for a while. And you’ve taken classes.”

“Technically no. Yes, I have been taking some classes that you would take first semester of law school, but technically I am not in the school. I can still get rejected, and those credits will just go to wherever the fuck I go for law school.” Ron explained. 

“Ohhhh, alright, I guess that makes sense.” Richard replied as he st down on the bed. 

“What the fuck am I going to do?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s a good school. And you already got in.”

“But it’s in Pennsylvania.” Ron explain, “I mean, I applied just so I could say I did and give myself the benefit of doubt but like… I didn’t actually mean to get in.”

“So is Stanford still your first choice?”

“Yes. Of course.” Ron looked back at Richard. 

“But you said that UPenn is better than Stanford for law.” Richard explained. 

“It arguably is. But I don’t wanna go there anymore.” Ron explained, “Bit at the same time it would be dumb of me not to.”

“....Isn’t your family in Massachusetts?”

“Yes, well, other than my sister. Isn’t your family in Oklahoma?”

“Well yes,” Richard nodded, “But what I am trying to say is that wouldn’t you want to get closer to your family? I mean, if you don’t really know what to do, that could be one of the “pros” to going to UPenn.”

“Hmmmm, if anything that’s a con.” Ron explained with a chuckle, and then took a deep breath. “I don’t know….I guess I’ll think about it.” He looked back at Richard, who was looking intently at the laptop with the email open. “I’m guessing you are for the move?”

Richard looked back at him. “I don’t know. It’s really up to you.” 

Ron messed with his hair, and adjusted himself on the bed. “Now fuck this, shall we go back to watching Patrick Melrose?”

Richard frowned, but nodded and moved up on the bed. 

This evening was different. They laid together in absolute silence, too deep in their thoughts to peep a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard meets one of Ron's siblings

“Jared!” Ron greeted as he walked into the class and saw Jared sitting four row from the back. 

“Ron!” Jared replied as he looked back and waved at the shorter man.

“How are you my dude?” Ron asked as he walked towards the row and sat down next to Jared.

“I-I’m doing fantastic. What about you?”

“I am doing great. My grade went up by like six percent in this class so… it’s going fucking amazing.” Ron replied. 

“That's good to hear.” Jared smiled. Ron smiled back, and then looked back at the professor, who was getting ready to start. 

Half way through the lecture, Jared cleared his throat and whispered, “Have you um… have you talked to Richard recently? Last time I saw-well.. last class he was very… out of it.”

Ron looked back, biting his lip. “Yeah, I have. I...he’s……”

“Well, I am a bit worried now. I know that he’s good on his own but it’s concerning to see him so out of it.”

Ron nodded, “No I completely agree. He’s going through something right now with me because of the law school thing, but I think I know what I want.” He explained. 

Jared looked back. “Oh. I am sorry for the stress you are probably in right now, and…. geez how is Richard?”

“I’ll find out soon.” Ron replied, “And thank you.” This was the last word said before the professor glared at the two, silencing them. 

“So…..are you staying in Silicon Valley?” Ron asked as Jared packed up. 

“I’m sorry?”

“Are you staying in Silicon Valley after you get your degree in… economics was it?” Ron repeated. 

“Yes, I am going to stay and yeah, it is economics.” Jared replied.

Ron nodded, “Smart choice. I heard that a shit ton of start-ups need someone in business, since basically everyone codes in the valley.”

Jared nodded, and slowly began to walk towards the door. 

“So what are your plans for the weekend?” Ron asked as he followed.

“Well, I’m going to visit my friend Gloria, I might see Susan if she’s home too.” Jared replied. “What about you?” 

“Well, I might go out with friends tomorrow, and then Richie and I are going to see my sister down in Sacramento.”

“That’s great.” Jared replied as he held the door open for Ron. 

“Thanks. Hey, I hope you have a great weekend.” Ron stated as he searched for Richard outside. 

“You too.” Jared replied. 

“Hey buddy!” Ron greeted as he finally found the man standing in the corner, moving around. 

“Ron.” Richard gave a curt nod, and began to walk towards him. 

Ron reached for his right hand, that was aggressively rubbing his left wrist. “You okay?” 

“Oh uh…..yeah.” Richard nodded, letting go of his left wrist and tangling his and Ron’s fingers together in a hand hold. 

Ron had never been able to make Richard comfortable with hand holding, so it came to a huge surprise when Richard did the action himself. Ron smiled brightly. “Alright, shall we go?” 

“Y-yes. Yes we...shall.” Richard began to walk towards the lounge. As they walked, Ron kept on looking down at their hands and smiling even more. 

Never before had Ron been so happy to hold a cold, clammy hand that belonged to such an anxious man. 

“So are you ready?” Ron asked as he squeezed Richard’s hand. 

“For…….Carly?” Richard asked as they walked downstairs. 

“Yes. And the drive.” Ron asked, “Since I sure as hell am not going to drive the three hours.” 

“Well...yes.” Richard replied, “I mean, how bad is it going to be. It’s not like…. Meeting the siblings type of thing.”

“Umm?” 

“Well-n-not like a dating thing you know? Like….like this is just a meeting of siblings. From friends. Meeting my friend’s sibling.” Richard replied, cringing at his explanation.

“True.” Ron replied, clearing his throat. 

-

“Okay, go now.” Ron stated as they stepped out of the car. It was mid afternoon on a sunny Friday. They stopped at a local petrol station in Fairfield California. “I’ll meet you back in the car in like…..ten minutes?” 

“Alright.” RIchard nodded and began to walk towards the gas station.  
Ron took the trash out of the car and then went to the gas pump. Richard returned about five minutes later, looking slightly nauseous. 

“You okay buddy?” Ron looked up.

“Uhh..yeah. I just… Yeah, I’m good.” Richard replied. 

“Hey, I’ll drive now, sounds good?” Ron asked as Richard reached for the driver’s door. 

Richard looked confused, “I thought you wanted me to drive?”

“I mean, well I did, but I know you’re probably anxious as fuck about the fact that you haven’t touched your laptop in several hours.” Ron replied. 

“I mean...yeah. I would like to check up on my code...see if I can find the bug that fucked me over.” Richard replied, slightly rubbing at his wrist. “But are you sure?”

“No worries, now go sit your ass down, we have like an hour and a half to go.” Ron replied. 

For the rest of the car ride, small humms could be heard from Richard and his precious laptop. 

-

“Are you ready?” Ron asked as they got into the elevator. 

“Yeah. Fuck this is a really nice place.” Richard commented as they went up. 

“Only the best for my dumbass sister. Are you sure you’re going to be fine with hanging out with the devil child that is my sister for the whole weekend?”

“I’ll be fine.” Richard replied. “I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?” 

“Who the fuck knows, especially when it comes to my sister.” Ron replied as he knocked on the door. 

“RONALD!” Carly yelled as she opened the door. 

“Carly!” Ron brought her into a hug. She was significantly taller than Ron, to whit Richard found amusing. 

“How are you? How’s law? Are you dropping out yet?” She asked as she let go of him. 

“Fuck you.” Ron replied, “Nobody asked you.”

“Hmmmm kay.” She stated as she looked back at the door, where Richard and their duffle bags were. Richard was biting his nails and staring at the floor. 

“And who’s mans is this?” Carly asked as she approached the door. 

“Richie.” Ron called out, to whit Richard looked up. 

“Hi!” Carly offered her hand. “I’m Carly, our family’s more successful offspring.” 

“H-hi.” Richard hesitated, but eventually shook her hand. “My name is Richard. I’m his friend.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Carly stated with a blinding smile. “I haven’t been able to meet any of Ron’s friends, so this is really fucking new.” 

Richard gave a little smile back, but began to rub his right wrist. “You’re very tall.” He muttered as he looked back down. 

Carly laughed, “I guess I am. I think it’s simply because you and Ron are quite short.”

“Or it could be that you are a giant.” Ron replied.

Carly rolled her eyes, “Fun fact, Ron is the shortest in our family.”

“R-really?” Richard asked, looking up at her.

“Yeah.” Carly looked back, “And the only one who still hasn’t found a mans and still in debt, but then again, you’re the youngest.”

Richard nodded, “Cool. Not cool, I mean… interesting.”

“Alright, we done here?” Ron asked as he went for the duffle bags, mildly annoyed at his sibling. 

“Of course not. You are mine for the weekend.” Carly replied, “Now come on Richard, let’s go to the kitchen.”

Richard looked back at Ron, who was walking away towards a hall, and then back at her. “....okay.”

“So what are you studying?” She asked as she opened the glass doors to the kitchen.

“CS. Or uh-Computer Science.”

“A classic Stanford student move.” Carly replied, “Are you gonna stay in the valley afterwards?”

“Uh….I think so. I don’t know where else I would go.” Richard replied, “What about you, where and what did you major in?” 

“Economics. I went to Princeton.” Carly replied. 

“Oh that’s cool.” Richard replied, “Jared’s also an econ major, and from what I’ve hear it’s really interesting.”

“Sorry, Jared?”

“Richard’s little friend.” Ron stated as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Ah.” Carly looked back at the door. “WAIT, THE GUY THAT-”

“Mind my sister.” Ron replied, glaring at her. 

“Alright?” Richard looked at the siblings, then back at his phone. 

“So where are we going?” Ron asked his sister. “We drove three hours to see you, so you have to buy us dinner.”

“Now?” She asked as she moved around the kitchen. “But you guys just arrived, you haven’t even settled down at the bedroom.”

“Bedrooms, plural.” Ron replied. “And might as well, why wait?”

She huffed, “Alright, let’s go.”

They stood in traffic for about an hour for a normal twenty minute drive to the restaurant, which Carly took advantage of to ask Richard all about him and how Ron was doing.  
Once they arrived, Richard went straight for the bathroom. 

“.....So that’s the infamous Richard Hendricks that you mention at least once every time we talk?” Carly asked as they sat down. 

“Yes. And can you please fuck off and not say anything about that?” Ron asked as he arranged the napkin.

“Whatever you say.” Carly replied, “Wait so………....nevermind.”

“What?”  
“....Nothing.”

“Just fucking say it, not saying it is ruder than what you are probably going to say.” 

“Nothing. You know, I can’t tell that Richard isn’t like us, if that makes sense. And this isn’t a bad thing by the way.”

“What do you mean?”

“You said that he gets shit for everything. Hell, you used to be a hella dick. How? He’s like everyone else.”

“No he isn’t. And I’m glad he isn’t.” Ron replied, “People just don’t understand others who think differently, and it makes them hidden treasures.”

Carly looked at him, and slowly began to chuckle. “Your ass did not just say that.”

Ron smiled, “What.”

“Fuck you’re ass over tits about him. Cheesy ass.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Ron laughed. 

“Head over heels dumbass.” Carly explained. “You know I like Richard. He’s kind of.. a bit strange, but what else do I expect from someone who hangs out with you.” 

“Hmmmmmm…” Ron replied. “So does he pass your inspection? I know your dumbass took the long route to get here. We go here every fucking time, and it has never taken so long, and we have gone over here for christmas eve.”

Carly smiled brighter, “How’d you know?” 

“Hmmm.”

“And yes, he has passed so far. I’m still gonna harass a little more though.”

“.......kay.”

“When are you gonna ask him out? It’s April soooooo… you have no time. Get your shit together.” Carly stated.

“When I get the time. Right now I don’t want to.”

“And why would that be?”

“............”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Carly asked, “Do you feel like you do not have a chance or….?”

Ron looked away towards the entrance, “Shut up before it gets weird.”

As if it was planned (Or maybe written in by someone who didn’t want to make it super awkward), Richard soon walked into the room. 

“Would you look at that.” Carly stated as Richard looked for them, and then began to approach them.

“Richie.” Ron greeted as he sat across from them. 

“R-ron.” Richard replied as he sat down. “This is uh-this is a really nice place, thank you Carly.”

“You haven’t tried the food yet, so you have no reason to thank me yet.” She replied.

“I agree, I think that the food from here is one of the biggest reasons I visit you from time to time.” Ron stated as the waiter arrived. 

-

“Hey Ron!” Richard called out with a slightly annoyed tone of voice. They were back at her apartment. Richard was looking for is charger, getting ready for bed while the siblings sat at the living room watching The Power Rangers. 

“Yeah?” Ron asked as he looked back towards the hall. 

“Go see what your wife needs.” Carly stated, pushing him off the couch. 

“Fuck you.” Ron stated as he stood up and began to walk away. 

“Do you know where my charger is?” Richard asked. Ron found all of Richard’s clothes on the floor scattered and a very anxious Richard over his duffle bag.

“Nope. If you want, check in mine. You might’ve accidentally put it in there.” Ron stated as he sat down with Richard on the floor. 

“It’s not there.” Richard stated, “It’s not fucking there! I know it! W-why would I put it in there? Fuck. Oh shit. I couldn’t fucking forget it. I can’t. I didn’t.”

“Shhhh it’s fine. No, you are fine Richard. Did you take it out on the car ride?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes I’m fucking sure Ron!” Richard half yelled in frustration. “Fuck me. No, I couldn’t have forgotten it! Oh fuck.”

Ron quickly began to look through his duffle bag to no avail. “Richie it’s fine. You’re okay. Everything is okay.” 

“Hmmmmm no.” RIchard replied as he began to rub more aggressively. 

“Hey buddy,” Ron stated calmly as he slowly reached for Richard. “Can I touch you?”

“No!” Richard replied as he stood up and began to pace. 

“Alright.” Ron nodded, “What percent is your laptop at?”

“Six. Fucking….six. What the fuck am I going to do.” Richard stated in frustration. 

Ron sighed, thinking his next move. 

“How the fuck are you so calm?!” Richard exclaimed as he looked down at Ron. 

“I know this is going to sound strange… but do you wanna use mine?” Ron asked as he looked up at Richard. “I know that I have my charger and I know that I still have Vim on it from last time when I wanted to learn how to code.”

“No.” Richard shook his head. “Nope. That’s not my laptop.”

“I know Richard. But that’s our only substitute.” Ron explained. “Actually… hold up.” Ron stood up and quickly went to the living room. 

“Yo, so by any chance do you have a mac pro charger?” Ron asked as he entered. 

Carly looked back, confused, “Why the fuck would I have a macbook charger? Fuck Apple.” 

Ron sighed, “Fuck.”

“Why?”

“Richie accidently left the charger and is low key having a panic attack.”

“Well shit. Don’t you have a sheep laptop?”

“Fuck you.” Ron replied, “Yes, but different years, so different chargers.”

“Hmmm tea.” Carly replied. 

Ron shook his head, “Useless.” 

“Hey Richie…” Ron slowly approached Richard. 

Richard laid on the floor in a fetal position. “Yes?”

“I am here okay?” Ron stated as he sat at the door of the room. 

“...kay.” Richard replied. 

They both sat on the floor in silence for a good ten minutes, relaxing to the sound of the tv and Richard’s humm. 

“Okay.” Richard eventually stated. 

“...sorry?” Ron looked back at Richard, who slowly began to raise. 

“....May I use your laptop? It’s going to take a while to get back in but...what else?” Richard shrugged.

“Of course.” Ron quickly stood up and began to walk towards the living room, “Lemme just-”

“No it’s fine. You’re already letting me use it, I guess I’ll just go over there.” Richard replied as he messed with his hair and walked towards the door. 

“Oh. Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Richard replied as they walked towards the living room. 

“Aaaand you’re back.” Carly stated as she looked back towards the entrance.

“And we are back.” Ron replied, sitting next to her. Richard looked back, and then sat at the corner where the laptop was still open. 

Richard hummed, and adjusted the laptop. “Hmmm.”

Ron looked back, hoping that Richard would allow the computer.  
“Okay.” Richard stated as he bit his lip and opened Vim. 

“Alright?” Ron asked. 

“Yes.” Richard replied, not looking back. 

Carly looked back at Ron and mouthed, “Everything alright?”

Ron nodded, and then looked back at the television. A few minutes later, Richard said, “Oh fuck yes!” 

“It worked?”

“Kinda.” Richard replied, finally looking back at Ron. He hesitated, then reached for Ron’s knee, and pat it. “Thank you.” 

Ron smiled brightly, “Always Richie.” 

“Gaaaay.” Carly whispered towards Ron, to which he smacked her face playfully, “Nobody asked!” 

-

The time on the stove read 2:45 in the complete darkness when Carly entered.

“Hey Richard.” Carly greeted as she walked into the kitchen. “Couldn’t sleep either?” 

Richard quickly looked back at the kitchen door, facing her. 

“I guess not.” Richard replied, “It’s like three am. There goes my schedule.” 

“Sameee.” Carly replied as she sat down next to Richard. “So what have you been up to?” 

“Coding.” Richard replied, looking back at the screen in front of him. “I mean, might as well benefit from this you know? Take advantage of fucking insomnia.” He chuckled and looked back at Carly, who frowned, and stopped and looked back down at the screen. 

“I guess so.” Carly looked back at the screen. “Dude I have no idea how the hell you’re able to do that. I had to take a computer science course freshman year and I passed with a D.” 

“Well I don’t get economics.” Richard retorted. Carly nodded. There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before she cleared her throat. 

“Fuck it, I was going to ask before this anyways,” She began. “I am glad I met you. Again, Ron normally doesn't say anything about friends, and I think that you’re actually like legit the first person he has let me meet.” 

Richard nodded, not knowing how to respond.  
“My point being, what’s your take on the whole UPenn thing?” 

Richard thought and replied, “Well I don’t have a super strong opinion on it..I think that it’s his-”

“Bullshit answer.” Carly replied, “We all have opinions.” 

Richard looked back at Ron’s laptop. “I don’t want him to go. I just…...that’s not something I want. I want him to stay at Stanford. I-I want him to stay.”

Carly nodded. “But like at the same time I get it. W-who wouldn’t go to the better school? I mean… Bighead and I split for a little because I got into Stanford and he didn’t. But then it worked out. But that’s not the point. I know that Ron isn’t saying anything because I am me, and I don’t want-” 

“Wait what does that mean?” Carly asked, cutting him off. “Because I am me? What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know.” Richard sighed, “He probably thinks that I’ll freak out or something. I don’t know. For all I know, hearing the words will make me do that.”

“....When do they tell him? If he got in.” 

“In about….” Richard looked at the bottom of the screen. “Four days if I remember correctly? Ron has like an alarm for it, so..”

“....Have you told him?” 

Richard laughed, “Of course not, that’s ridiculous. He doesn’t need my opinion. I mean, if I am being honest I do think that either way would benefit him and.... I don't know.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yeah. I mean, why the fuck does it matter anyways?” Richard explained. 

“Hmmmm.” Carly looked back, then slowly stood up. “I’ll see you in the morning okay? I’m so fucking sorry but my eyelids aren’t working.” She went to ruffle Richard’s hair, to which he flinched and moved away from her, letting out a small yelp. 

“Fuck. Right, I forgot about your….no touching thing.” Carly stated, slowly moving towards the door. “G’night Richard.”

“To you as well.” 

-

“Hey Ron,” Richard began as he looked back at him. It was Saturday afternoon, and they were walking downtown Sacramento at a local fair. 

“Yeah?”

“This is nice.” Richard commented as he looked around. 

“It is huh?” Ron replied. Soon, a pack of people could be heard walking near the trio. 

“Richard, you should uh-” Ron cut himself and reached for the programmer’s wrist. 

“Oh.” Richard looked back at Ron’s hand, and then at the people who slowly started to walk past them. 

“Fuck, and I didn’t ask, I’m sorry.” Ron looked at his face, looking for a expression. 

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Richard replied, “No harm done.” 

Ron nodded, but did not let go of Richard’s wrist. 

“Hold up guys, I wanna go to pee.” Carly stated as she reached for Ron’s arm, “Lets stop for a moment.” 

“Alright.” Richard replied as they slowly walked back and into a store. 

When they were at the store, Richard tangled their hands together, once again they held hands.  
Ron looked down, and smiled, but made no comment, scared that if it were to be acknowledged he would frighten the anxious man away. 

“Should we stand outside? We’re taking up space.” Richard asked as he looked around. Severa people were entering the small store. 

“Uhh, yeah.” Ron nodded and followed Richard’s lead. 

“Ronald!” Carly called out as they pushed open the door the store. 

“There she is.” Ron commented as they walked outside. 

“This is the gayest, and cutest thing I have seen in months.” Carly commented as she caught up to them. 

“Fuck you.” Ron replied, looking back at his sister.

“Honestly though,” A stranger near them stated as Carly stood beside Richard.

“See? Thank you by the way ma’am.” Carly stated, giving the stranger a bright smile. “Okay, now shall we go?”

“Lets go.” Ron replied

They didn’t let go of each others hand until late noon when it was time to go back to Carly’s.

-

“As much as I loved having you over, it’s time for y'all to get out.” Carly stated with a bright smile.

“True. We have a life to attend to.” 

“Same here.” She replied as they took the elevator downstairs. “So Richie, wh-”

“No fuck off Carly.” Ron stated, “You have no right to call him that, dibs. I declare a copyright.”

She sighed, but laughed, “Alright, Richard, what are you gonna do on the car ride home?”

“I’m not sure.” Richard replied. 

“Well here’s my number, so we can talk shit about my brother while you’re in that three hour drive.” She handed him a sticky note.

“...Alright?” Richard grabbed in and stuffed it in his pocket. 

“Hmmm…” Ron looked back at Carly, and walked out of the elevator. 

“Alright, bye guys!” Carly stated as she walked towards Ron and hugged him tightly. “I’m gonna miss you.”

“Same.” Ron hugged her back. “I’ll see you….next thanksgiving?” 

“Yeah!” Carly replied, letting go. “And Richard, I hope to see you there too, alright?”

Richard looked back at Ron, then at her. “Okay.”

“Alright. I’ll see you guys.” Carly waved, and slowly went back to the elevators. 

“....I’ll drive for the first two hours, then it’s your turn. Deal?” Ron asked as he put the duffle bags in the trunk.

“Sounds great.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning to their relationship, and the ending to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again posting in the middle of the night

Richard:  _Hey Ron, are you home?_

Ron:  _Yeah._

Richard:  _See you in 5_

In exactly seven minutes, Ron’s door was knocked. It was April 30th at around nine in the afternoon, the day Stanford sent results. It was sunny, but mildly cold in the daylight, but quickly changed to a biting cold with rough drops from the atmosphere when nightime arrived. 

“What’s up Richie? I thought you couldn’t hang out today.” Ron greeted as he opened the door to a mildly wet Computer Programmer. 

“Hmmm, well I thought that too.” Richard replied, looking down at the floor as he walked. “But here I am.” 

“I can see that.” Ron replied, looking at the wet sweater clinging on to Richard’s lithe body. “Let’s get you a different sweater, yeah?” 

“Uhhhhhhh.” Richard messed with his hair standing in the middle of the living room, eyes still down. “No thanks.”

“That’s not an option Rich,” Ron replied, slowly reaching for his wrist. “Come on, we’ll find you something.”

Richard sighed and began to walk towards Ron’s room, ignoring Ron’s approach. “Fine.”

Ron laughed, “I knew you were fucking cold.” He shook his head and went into the kitchen, turning on the kettle. 

“Fuck you.” Richard replied, “I’m stealing a hoodie.”

“It’s not stealing if you tell me.” Ron stated as Richard walked into the kitchen. 

“Nobody asked.” Richard commented as he leaned on the entrance. 

“That’s a new choice.” Ron looked at Richard, who was wearing Ron’s plain grey hoodie. 

“I couldn’t find the one I use.” Richard replied, walking into the kitchen.

“....That one looks better on you.” He reached for the cups in the cabinet next to him. 

Richard blushed, but did not reply. He instead cleared his throat, and asked, “So did you get an email from Stanford today?”

“Yes.” Ron looked back at him. 

“....And?”

“I got in.” Ron reached for the tea packet, ripping it.

“.....Is that bad?” Richard smiled, happy that Ron might stay. The smile slowly disappeared and became a frown as he saw Ron, confused at his monotone reply. “Since when is getting into Stanford bad?”

Ron chuckled, “It isn’t! Not at all Richie….” He sighed and grabbed his tea, walking towards the living room. 

“So?”

“It just makes my decisions so much harder.” 

“I’m guessing.” Richard replied, sitting close to Ron. 

“Fuck my life. Why is everything so hard?”

“Says the dude who got into two of the highest and most prestigious law schools in the world.” Richard replied.

“Uncalled for.” Ron replied, reaching for the TV controller. “Are we going to ritualistically watch a show or is today not the day?” 

They sat there, watching a documentary on the History channel. Ron was actually paying attention, and Richard was busy freaking out about Ron’s response. 

“So what do you think?” He slowly began to lean on Richard. 

“Uh...what do you mean?” 

“What do you think about the decision? Where do you think I should go?” Ron asked, adjusting himself. 

“I have told you already.”

“No you haven’t. All you have basically told me is that you don’t know, or that both are really good options. What's your actual opinion?” 

Richard looked at Ron, who had his head resting on his shoulder. “I……...I think that you should go to Stanford. You know the staff-or at least you know part of the staff, you have your stuff here already-which by the way it would be a pain in the ass to drag across the country-, you’re further from your family-other than from Carly of course-and then you just….you have friends here.”

“I do huh?” Ron asked. “I mean, this is a good school.”

“.....Ron.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want you to go.” Richard got closer to him. With their thighs touching, he continued, “I-I want you to stay here, with me. I know it’s selfish but I have to say it. I know what UPenn is a great school and that it might lead to even more opportunities, but it wouldn’t be the same. You’re a good friend, and I don’t know what I would do.”

“I agree.” Ron smiled, “I don’t think I could go without seeing you like every day.”

They continued to watch the television for a few more hours until it reached around 10pm. 

“Fuck it, are you ready to go?” Ron asked as he reached once again for the controller and turned off the TV. “I’m tired as fuck, and I woke up at noon, so I’m guessing you are dying.”

“Yeah, I….” Richard stood up. “I don’t remember the last time I slept.”

“Jesus fuck Richie.” Ron reached for his wrist. “Come on, it’s bedtime.”

“.......Can I sleep over?” Richard asked as he looked at his phone, awkwardly trying to find something to do other than fidget, letting out a small humm to try and calm himself down. 

“Of course! I was about to ask you if you wanted to stay over.” Ron replied. 

“.......Well do you want me to stay over?” 

“I would love to have you stay over.” Ron replied, cleaning up the living room. “But again, it’s up to you.”

“...I didn’t bring my laptop.”

“That’s a bigger reason to why you should stay. That way you can actually have a peaceful sleep.” Ron reasoned. 

“True.” Richard nodded, and began to mess with his fingers. “Why do you like me staying over anyways? Like, I would have ditched myself ages ago.”

“I am not sure to be honest.” Ron replied. “I guess…...yeah I don’t know.”

They continued to walk. “Do you like staying over?”

“I do.” Richard nodded, “It’s very quiet, and dark. And in the morning there’s food.”

“You’re welcome by the way,” Ron winked at Richard and laughed, separating towards his room. 

“Good night.”

“Good night Richie.” Ron slowly closed the door. 

Ron knew why he liked Richard staying over. He liked to have him close, and to know that he is just one room away. He liked going to bed seeing his face, and waking up to Richard’s disoriented hair and glassy eyes, knowing how sleep deprived he still was. He didn’t want to let that go, and he wanted to make sure it would last. 

-

It was four in the morning when Ron gave up on sleeping and slipped out of bed to go towards the living room. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that a lamp in the living room was already turned on, until he remembered what happened a few hours back. 

Richard was on the couch, with the TV turned on, the volume on mute. He was on his phone, and looking up at the screen from time to time. 

Ron made him aware of his presence with a clear of his throat. Richard quickly looked back towards the hall. 

“Ron! Hey, am I being too loud? If so, I’m sorry I-” Richard tried to explain as Ron walked towards him. 

“Hey buddy. No, you were fine, I just couldn’t sleep.” He replied as he approached the couch. 

“Oh. Okay.” Richard looked directly at Ron, but never giving him eye contact. 

“So what’s up with you?” He asked as he sat down next to Richard. 

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought that coming to the living room would help.” Richard replied, turning on his phone and looking back at his mail. 

“Hmmmm.” Ron looked at the TV screen. “I see that an Voltron is a good show to be watching with insomnia huh?” 

“I like eighties TV shows okay?” Richard replied, reaching for the controller. 

“Leave it, I have never watched an episode so fuck it, let’s see what your watching.” Ron stated. 

They sat watching Voltron for a good five minutes when Richard’s phone dinged so much that it disturbed Ron. 

“Damnnn who the hell is texting you at 4 in the morning?” Ron asked as Richard reached for his phone. 

“You might know them.” Richard replied as he turned it on. 

“Who?” Ron asked, leaning toward the phone. “No fucking way. I knew it was a bad idea to let her have your phone number!”

“Carly is great.” Richard replied as he unlocked it.

“Again, Richard that was a bad idea.” Ron shook his head and snatched the phone out his hands. 

“Wait what are you doing?!” Richard asked as he tried to get it back. 

“Calling my sister.” Ron replied, standing up and walking away from the couch. 

“Yes, hello, this is your brother speaking, can you fuck off? It’s like four in the morning and we are trying to watch Voltron.” Ron spoke out as Richard quickly approached him. 

“RON!” Richard called out, reaching for his phone. 

“No stop Rich!” Ron walked out of the room. 

-

It was a week later when Ron finally had the courage to ask Richard out. May was approaching, along with deadlines and decisions. Ron knew that to make his proposal important and something memorable, he had a slim amount of time left. 

“So is it gonna be now?” Carly asked. She and Ron had been on the phone for over an hour talking about ways to ask Richard to come to his graduation as a boyfriend. 

“This weekend, yes. If I do it this weekend, I am giving myself about three weeks to figure out Richard’s likes and dislikes, which is very important beforehand.” Ron answered. 

“.....Dork.” She laughed. “I can see you doing it already.”

“Mmmm….” Ron opened the door to the business. “Alright, I gotta let you go, I am late for my mind & body thing.”

“Of course you’re still into the stereotypical valley shit.” Carly sighed, “Alright bye.”

-

The bell rang, and the doors to the lecture hall swung open, letting out student after student. 

“They buddy,” Ron greeted as Richard quickly found and approached him. 

“Hey Ron,” Richard grabbed Ron’s wrist and they went towards the stairs. 

“So what are your plans for the weekend?” Ron asked as they walked downstairs, trapped in the middle of several students. 

“Uhhhh..” Richard hummed, “Oh! On Saturday Bighead and I are going to San Francisco for a lecture he wants to see, and then...I don’t know. On Sunday, Jared wants me to meet Gloria so that’s probably what I’m gonna be doing. What about you?” 

“Okay then, what’s your first class on Monday?”

“Psych.” Richard looked confused, “Why?”

“Okay, what time is that on?”

“Seven.” Richard quickly replied, “Again, why?”

“Hmm.” Ron pulled out his phone and single handedly texted Carly. 

“What?” Richard asked once they reached the floor. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Ron replied, putting his phone back in his pocket and looking back at Richard. 

“No I know that something is wrong. You can’t lie about that. You’re biting your lip and frowning.” Richard looked confused. 

Ron smiled, “I know, I know.”

“So what’s wrong?”

“....Are you available in like two hours?” Ron asked. 

“....I thought we were hanging out now? I’m confused.” Richard replied. 

“I mean we technically are…..I just want to go somewhere in a few hours.”

“Alright, where are we going?”  
“Somewhere.” Ron stated as they walked out of the building. “Hey so can you meet me at my shitty apartment in like an hour and a half?” He looked at his phone then back at the programmer. “That way we just go straight to it.” 

“Uh...sure.” Richard nodded. 

“Alright cool.” Ron nodded and slowly pulled his arm away from Richard. “I’ll see you then.”

-

The doorbell rang two hours after their conversation. 

“Hey Rich.” Ron greeted as he opened the door. “I see you changed outfits. Good.” 

“And so did you.” Richard stated as he looked back at Ron. 

“Yep. Alright, you ready to go?” Ron asked as he reached for his keys and wallet. 

“Yes.” Richard replied, “But again, where the fuck are we going?”

“We are going to the California Academy of Sciences.” Ron quickly replied as he shut the door and locked it. 

“Alright. Isn’t it late as fuck though?” Richard asked as he pulled out his phone and checked the time. “It’s almost 6.”

“Exactly.” Ron answered as they walked down the steps. 

“.......Exactly of what?” 

“It’s the right time. They just opened a new thing that I thought would be cool to go to.”

“See was it that hard to say? Jesus Ron I’ve been wondering for several hours, and it literally takes like four seconds for you to respond.” 

“Mmmm, oh well.” Ron replied as they approached his car. “Let’s goooo Rich!” 

-

“Alright, let’s go.” Ron stated as they parked. 

“Did you already buy the tickets?”

“Yeah, why?” Ron asked as he put the car in park. 

“Can I see them?” 

“Sure.” Ron pulled out his wallet and the tickets. 

“NightLife VIP Tour? Hmmm.” Richard looked at the tickets. 

“We will see how packed it is” Ron replied as he stepped out of the car. 

-

“Well that was nice.” Richard commented as they walked out of the Planetarium show. 

“It was.” Ron replied as he held the door for Richard. “Okay, where to now?”

“Up to you.” 

“Do you wanna go get our free cocktails?” He walked beside the programmer as they walked upstairs. 

“Uhhh-sure why not?” 

As they walked towards the bar, Richard asked, “So how did you find out about this? I mean like-how did you find out about his NightLife thing?”

“A friend told me that it would be cool, so I thought fuck it and now we are here.” Ron replied as they found two seats. 

Richard frowned, “This is really nice Ron. Why?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean, you’re always nice and thoughtful……..but this is unusual. I mean, yeah we go out….but this somehow feels different.” Richard explained. 

“Hmmm.” Ron looked back at him, then back to the front, trying to get the bartender’s attention. 

Once they finished ordering, Ron cleared his throat and stated, “I have some news.”

“.....What’s up?” Richard asked, slightly tensing up. 

“I decided that I will not be going anywhere.” 

“.....So you’re staying? Like, you’re going to Stanford Law?” Richard smiled and rubbed his wrist. 

“Yep.” Ron smiled back. “I mean why the fuck should I go? I mean yes, UPenn is the 2nd best in the world, but Stanford is where I belong.” Ron reasoned. 

“Not only that, but you wouldn't be missing out on much. I-I mean, Stanford is number 4 in the best in the world, that's not a very big difference.” He added as the bartender brought back the drinks. 

“Not only that, but I wouldn’t have you, you know?” Ron looked at his drink, then back at Richard. “So I was wondering…”

“What?” Richard’s voice cracked as he asked, face flushed and eyes looking down at his shoes. 

“I care a lot about you. I think that all of us-well, the group-give a lot of fucks about you, and I like talking to you, and having you around.” Ron began as he adjusted himself to be closer to Richard. “And I…. with this whole UPenn thing it made me realise that I can’t lose you. And I know that I won’t lose you anytime soon, but I would rather want you to know how I feel before it’s too late and fucking Jared goes for it and does it.”

Richard began to humm and rub his wrist harder, “And?” 

“Richard, will you go out with me?” Ron asked, hoping that Richard would look up for even a fraction of a second, to know whether or not he had overstepped.

Richard hummed and then giggled. “Yes! Is that even a question?” 

Ron smiled and hugged him. “I am fucking glad.” 

“I just..” Richard smiled and hummed a little louder. 

“Damn, why did I wait for that?” Ron asked with a small chuckle, the adrenaline still in his body.

“I don’t know. But I waited too.” Richard replied, as he looked at Ron’s eyes for a few seconds, then back at his lap. This made Ron’s smile widen to almost impossible lengths. “I-I just…..wow holy shit this is happening.” 

“I know right?” Ron asked as he reached for Richard’s hand. 

Richard immediately intertwined their fingers together.

It was going to be a good night for both of them. 

-

“Are you sure about that though?” Ron asked as he looked away from the TV to look at Richard’s expressions. 

“Well yes, mean think about it, who the hell actually lets their company go to hell like that? Who the hell would get caught too! Like, they have the money to bribe people, so it should have never spread, but then again, what do I know? I’m not in politics. If anything, you would know more shit.” Richard explained as he looked down at his phone then back at the TV. 

Ron shrugged, “I mean I guess you’re right. And as for the politics thing, I would beg to differ.”

“It’s a thing, law students know about that,”

“Hmmmmmm.” Ron shook his head, “Yeah, no.” Ron thought that Richard was back to being very focused on the TV when he felt Richard getting closer. 

Soon after, he felt Richard’s dry lips on his cheek, and then him shuffling around. He looked back at Richard, and smiled, “That was cute.”

Richard was biting his lip and looking at his lap. 

As Ron leaned close to Richard, the door to the house opened, letting Bighead into the house with bags of groceries. As Ron kissed Richard on the cheek, Bighead walked across the living room. 

“As much as I am proud for your development in the relationship, I need you guys to help me bring food from the car.” Bighead stated as he set down the bags on the dining table. 

“Okay.” Richard responded as they both stood up and followed Bighead outside. 

“By the way, congrats guys, you guys got to the middle school stage of relationships.” Bighead commented as he opened the trunk. 

-

Ron took a deep breath and reached for Richard.. He wrapped his right hand around Richard’s waist and continued talking.

“Hey so Richie, I found a good restaurant that just opened, it’s really good.” Ron looked carefully back at Richard, and his expressions. 

“...Where?” Richard asked, looking back at Ron. Ron smiled brightly, knowing that Richard was okay with the action. 

“Okay you know that one plaza on like Washington and Hampden? It’s Indian food, do you wanna go for lunch?” 

-

“Ron!” Richard called out as he walked towards the soon to be lawyer. 

“What’s up?” Ron asked as he looked up from his desk and toward the entrance of his room. 

“Nothing.” Richard replied as he walked over to the desk. “What are you doing?”

“Reading a few cases. I am taking a fucking immigration class.” Ron explained as he flipped a thick packet to the next page. 

“Hmm.” Richard commented as he wrapped his arms around Ron’s neck and rested his chin on the top of Ron’s head. 

Ron laughed, “I like this.”

“Hmmm…me too.”

-

“Nice to meet you.” Jeffrey, Ron’s friend replied as Carly introduced herself. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Carly smiled brightly at him. 

“And then this is Richard,” Ron put his arm around the programmer standing next to him. “My boyfriend.” 

“Hi Richard,” Jeffrey greeted as he reached for a hand shake. 

“H-hi.” Richard shook his hand. 

“After over a year of pinning after each other.” Carly muttered as she looked back at the couple. 

-

“Yeah, sure, no yes-I never said no,” Ron responded as he walked back into the living room, where Richard was coding with his headphones off. He looked up as Ron walked out of the bedroom. 

“No yes, I got it. I will, I promise. I-I will, okay? Sound good?” Ron asked as he looked back at Richard and sat down near him. “Alright. I’ll ask today, alright? No promises though.” 

Ron shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright. I’ll start bothering now for you, okay?” 

Richard looked back confused at Ron, to which Ron shrugged. “Alright, bye. Okay. Okay. Alright, bye.” Ron nonchalantly tossed the phone near him on the couch. “Aaaand that was my mom.”

“Ohhh…” Richard nodded, then looked back at his laptop, and began to type again. 

“Wait…. Lemme start.” Ron requested at he touched Richard’s arm.

Richard immediately looked up and asked, “What’s up?”

“Soo.. my mother was wondering if you could come over.” Ron began. “For Thanksgiving next time. Since.. I don’t know, she found out that Carly met you and now she is not okay with just knowing about you, she actually wants to meet you.” 

Richard nodded, “I understand that. Ummm.. I don’t know what to say.”

“I mean you...we don’t have to go if you don't want to. I totally get it if you don’t want to.” Ron replied, “Like I would have no problem with it, and I a-”

“N-No, not about that,” Richard cut him off, “Of course I’ll go with you. My mother is the same way, so I get it. I just… I wanna know more before hand.”

Ron smiled and leaned on him. “Thank you.”

Richard looked at him, and smiled back.

This was the beginning to their wonderful and expanding relationship.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Kudos and comments are always appreciated!**  
>   
>  I wanted to write something with Ron and Richard, which was why this was created. I don't know if people would like it though :/ 
> 
> Also, if you like this story I will contiue with the same plot in a series!   
>   
> **Another thing, I will be taking prompts in my[Tumblr](http://www.appleandlettuce.tumblr.com)! **  
>   
>  As always, thank you very much for reading, have a great day and hopefully I made yours and peace out!  
> -Apple


End file.
